monument14fandomcom-20200214-history
Gate Rattler
The Gate Rattler is a minor character appearing in Monument 14. His real name is unknown. Biography Day 2 The gate rattler, as nicknamed by Dean Grieder, was first encountered in the eponymous chapter, "The Gate Rattler". The man was rattling the main security gate, wanting to be let inside the Greenway. Everyone goes to the front of the store, with the younger children believing it to be someone sent to save them. Jake Simonsen tells the man that they are locked in and do not know how to open the security gate. The man says that he'll deliver a message to their parents if they let him in. Once again, Jake tries to tell him that they can't open the gate, at which point the man begins yelling and cursing at them. He shakes the gate harder, causing the plastic sheeting to bob from the air pressure. All of the children are terrified now, with Henry and Caroline clinging to Dean's legs. Astrid and Dean try to distract the children and lure them away from the security gate. Dean sings an improvised version of "Yankee Doodle", much to the frustration of the man. The children join in and are led away from the man, who continues to shout at them. Days 3-6 Dean believed that the man has been "guarding" the Greenway during these days, "Which explained why we sic hadn't had more people trying to get in, to get food and water.""A Lady." Monument 14, 2012. p 157 Day 7 Late at night, Jake woke up the older kids to tell them that a woman is outside the loading dock and wants to be let inside. The kids were mostly in favor of letting her in, but don't know how to open the door. Dean proposed using a fire ladder from the roof. Just as they were about to tell the woman their plan, she screamed and disappeared from the video intercom monitor. They hear the voice of the gate rattler telling the woman that this is his store. There is a short scuffle outside, and then the sound of dragging, likely from the woman's body being dragged by the man. Niko Mills blames himself for the death of the woman. Characteristics and Personality The appearance of the gate rattler is unknown, as none of the Monument 14 have seen him personally. Dean expected the man to appear on the video intercom during their encounter with the woman; however, he didn't, leading Dean to believe he "was too deranged to notice the camera." During their first encounter on Day 2, Dean found something off in the tone of his voice; his voice is later described as being "low and menacing""A Lady." Monument 14, 2012. p 156. Based on his actions, the man's blood type is O, as he was extremely violent whenever encountered. He shouted profanities at the kids when they wouldn't let him inside, and later killed a woman when she wouldn't get away from the Greenway (which he believes is his). Quotes References